


Trials and Tribulations of Trades

by deviouskirin



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Microscopic Angst, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouskirin/pseuds/deviouskirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The uncertainty and lack of control during trading season make Duncan nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials and Tribulations of Trades

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ for Charlie, and as an attempt to calm my own fears about the trades.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: don't own, no profits made, etc.

He knew it would happen eventually, and Duncan’s honestly surprised it’s taken this long, but he’s still not prepared when Seabs corners him in the parking lot after practice. The younger man looks nervous, but his jaw is stubbornly set and he’s unconsciously set his feet, ready and waiting to take a hit, like they’re still on the ice instead of solid pavement.

“So, whatever it is I did, can you please clue me in so I can apologize or whatever?”

“What?” Duncan blinks, thrown a bit. Why would Seabs think he’d done something wrong?

“You’ve been avoiding or ignoring me all week, man. I’m sorry, even though I’m not sure what I did, and you can take a swing at me if you’re that upset.”

Duncan sighs and runs his fingers through his still damp hair, his stomach dropping when Seabs flinches away from him. 

“I’m not mad at you, Brent, and I’m not gonna hit you,” he all but growls, angry at just the thought of the younger man thinking he would do something like that. 

“Then what the hell’s going on?” Seabs demands, dropping his equipment bag with a wince for his sore shoulder. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Something flips through Duncan’s chest, and he can feel the blood starting to pound through his ears. Whether it’s from the thought of being in a place to actually break up with Brent in the first place- which is just crazy- or the sudden spike of panic and fear, he couldn’t say.

“I don’t want you to leave,” he blurts, and it’s Brent’s turn to do the shocked blinking.

“Dude, I told you, I’ll be back in time for the party. I’m just heading up to help my parents-”

“You go to restricted free agency next week, and you’re asking for a salary increase, and I just re-signed, so I can’t follow if you get traded and I really don’t want to play without you.”

“Oh. Uh…Duncs, you know I love you and all, but you’re kind of an idiot,” Seabs slowly starts to grin. “If you hadn’t been acting like a lunatic all week, you’d have known that Bowman’s not trading me. We’re hammering out the fine print of my new contract. It looks like it’s gonna be a ten year deal.”

The ball of dread that had settled in his gut when he’d first read the trade rumors started to unravel, and his shoulders relaxed. Brent wasn’t going to be traded, it was going to be okay.

“That’s…good,” he says, knowing it’s lame as all hell but unable to think of anything else.

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty great too,” Seabs nods, shifting a little closer. “And it’s really sweet that you were so worried about it. Is this your way of saying you love me? Are we going steady now?”

“Fuck off, you loser,” Duncan laughs, shoulder checking him gently, trying not to read too much into the glint in Brent’s eyes. “I just didn’t want to train a new guy for my line.”

“Don’t lie, Duncs, it’s a sin, you know. Also, you’re taking me to dinner tonight, and maybe a movie too.”

“Oh, I am? Why the sudden generosity on my part?”

“Because you had me worried all week that I’d pissed you off, and because if you expect me to put out, you need to wine and dine me first.”

Duncan laughs as he unlocks his truck for Brent. Even though he knows- wishes it weren’t- a joke, it’s good to know Seabs will be around to make it. And no matter what else he might want, that’s good enough for him.


End file.
